


Driving Habits

by WrittenEnds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenEnds/pseuds/WrittenEnds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison didn't have her driver's license. This meant that she had to rely on the policewoman, Beth, she'd only recently met to drive her places. The only problem was, the policewoman's driving habits were horrific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Habits

“Elizabeth Childs speaking, how can I be of service,” came the voice from the other end of the line.

“You know who this is, you don’t need to keep saying that every time I call you!” 

“I know, but it’s cute when you get annoyed.”

Alison bit back a snide remark and said, “I need you to drive me to my rehearsal today.”

“Why do you need me to drive you?” Beth asked, confused.

“It’s not important.”

“I’m not driving unless you give me a reason,” Beth said cockily.

“Because I don’t have a license,” Alison admitted finally, mentally slapping herself for not thinking of a way to lie about why she was in need of a chauffeur. She immediately regretted telling Beth this, for she could hear the woman laughing from her end of the phone.

“The Alison Hendrix, a woman who can’t drive?” Beth almost couldn’t breathe. “You can’t drive?”

“I can drive! I don’t have a license.”

“That’s practically the same thing,” laughed Beth again.

“Shut up, pick me up at one o’clock,” she snapped.

“I’ll see you then, Hendrix.”

 

When Beth showed up at one o’clock dressed in a loose shirt and jeans, Alison was not prepared. She answered the door hurriedly and stepped outside, willing herself not to go bright red, she could not give the policewoman another reason to be smug. But as they walked, Alison noticed that Beth’s jeans fitted her far too well, and her shirt was just that bit too short. She’s done this deliberately, Alison thought to herself as she approached the car.

“So, where is your rehearsal?” asked Beth once they’d got into the vehicle.

“It’s at the Glendale Community Theatre.”

“Okay then, got your seatbelt on?”

“Yes, I have my seatbelt on,” Alison said curtly, giving Beth a cold look. Beth nodded, started the car, and drove out of Alison’s neighbourhood quickly.

“Elizabeth, slow down! We’re breaking the speed limit!” Alison said, alarmed at the speed that they were travelling. Of course, Beth wasn’t breaking the speed limit, she was at least a couple of miles an hour under it, but Alison was freaking out and had a death grip on her belt.

“Will you calm down, Ali?!”

The way the nickname rolled off of Beth’s tongue so casually caused Alison to pause for a moment, but the horrific driving brought her back to her senses.

"Elizabeth Childs!" Alison almost shouted as they drove around another corner recklessly. "I thought you were a policewoman!"

"I'm barely over the speed limit, calm down," Beth chuckled slightly. She’d increased her speed so that she was just inching over the speed limit.

"We're going too fast! I've a right mind to report you to the police," Alison said matter of factly.

"Oh, so you're reporting me to the police? Damn, Hendrix, you got me good," Beth mocked.

"Yes," Alison was satisfied that she'd beaten the woman, and looked at her smugly as Beth began to slow down.

"It's a shame really," said Beth.

"What?"

"You'll have no one to drive you around anymore. I mean, you haven't exactly got a license," Beth said as she changed gear and slammed her foot on the acceleration.

Alison's back struck the seat behind her as their speed increased. She stared at the woman driving in disbelief. How dare she?

And so, Alison looked up and prayed she'd get to her rehearsal alive.


End file.
